


The Greatest Gift of All: Divorce

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Fluff, Mild Ron Weasley Bashing but not really bashing because I'm not bashing him, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione receives the greatest gift of all
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Greatest Gift of All: Divorce

The divorce had been messy. Smeared all over the front of the _Prophet_ , it was Hermione’s worst nightmare. Instead of her groundbreaking research being the reason she had become a household name, it was the tragic drama of a “dying romance”. She cringed at the thought of that obscene headline. As if she’d been slipped Felix Felicis, the whole thing managed to go by quickly. Messy and awful, but wonderfully swift. She accredited that to Ronald’s new flame. _No wonder he was in such a hurry, didn’t want to end up on the cover of the Prophet twice._ To be fair, Hermione was in a rush for the very same reason. After a chance meeting with a former professor, she noticed how they had miraculously seemed to hit it off. She had explicitly stated that nothing further could happen between them until the divorce was final. So they had tea, only met in public spaces, and chatted idly until she was legally free of the red-haired menace. Once _that_ was over, Severus and Hermione were inseparable. First it was because of the sex, but once they had cooled down from all the built up tension, they could not get enough of each other. They discovered their shared taste in music, a passion for puzzles, and a mutual dislike for having their private life intruded upon.

A year later, Severus proposed. Of course, he had proposed that they _move in together,_ but it was proposal enough. Neither of them were looking for a marriage, and Hermione had had enough marriage for a lifetime. So they settled into a nice cottage in the middle of nowhere, content to be hermits together. That was, expect for the times that Harry would come over for tea. Or Luna would stop by with gifts from her latest adventure. Or Ginny would come to play a game of Quidditch…

Well, part-time hermits...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Also damn, this really should have been called "Part-Time Hermits" but honestly I like this title too much to change it lmao


End file.
